1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refuse containers and more particularly pertains to a new garden debris container for easy collection of garden debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refuse containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, refuse containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,113; 3,170,183: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,779; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,875,981; 4,697,835; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,531.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new garden debris container. The inventive device includes a housing. The housing has a bottom wall. A peripheral wall is coupled to and extends away from the bottom wall. The peripheral wall has free edge. A flange is coupled to the free edge of the peripheral wall. The flange extends in a direction generally away from the bottom wall.
In these respects, the garden debris container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easy collection of garden debris.